Tailgates, especially for pick-up trucks, are commonly manufactured in thin-gauge-steel sheet metal utilizing progressive die stamping and edge hemming technology.
Typically, steel tailgates are closed shell structures with added-in hardware for hinges, latches, handles etc. resulting into relatively heavy assembly, but very suitable for high volume low cost production and long lasting durable tailgate exposed to abusive conditions. However, relatively heavy weight of the current steel tailgate may limit any additional features or increase in size to be incorporated into tailgate. Additional reinforcements must be engineered into surrounding structures to prevent premature failure due to increased weight
Some composite tailgates have been designed and manufactured in the past to overcome the weight issue. Usually, the resulting tailgate is relatively high cost, non-recyclable, but suitable for low volume production.